I Didn't Mean It
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Damian learns that words can hurt. Contain CP! Please Review!


"Let go, Grayson!"

Dick was at his witt's end with the child he dragged through the mansion firmly in his grip. Damian had been the cause of fight after fight after fight. Whether it be with Tim, someone at school or Dick himself. He could take it no longer. He had threatened the boy but part of him felt bad that the child had just lost his father.

Not anymore though. Damian had proven that he didn't deserve this kind of favor. So Dick dragged the screaming child to his bedroom for a one on one "chat". No matter how manly and grown up Damian tried to be, he always threw a tantrum when he knew he was going to be spanked.

Dick sat down on Damian's bed and without a word and pulled him over his sturdy lap. Dick knew Damian knew what the punishment was for so he began right away.

Swatt Smack Swatt!

The spanking seemed to go on forever and Dick showed no signs of stopping.

"STOP Grayson! Stop! Please stop! I won't fight with anyone anymore unless you say it's okay!" Damian had to say that because of course Dick would want him to fight as Robin. Of course that might be a different thing altogether. But Dick kept going. "Dick STOP! I-I-I HATE YOU!"

Dick suddenly felt as though the wind had been knocked right out of him. He stopped and lifted the sobbing boy off his lap and onto the bed.

As Dick got up, showing about as much emotion as a robot Damian sat up, tears blurring his vision he asked: "Aren't you going to cuddle me?"

Dick wanted nothing more than to grab the baby bird up and cuddle him. But Damian needed to learn how much his words hurt. And they really had. Dick stopped for a second. Then without so much as blinking walked out of Damian's room closing the door behind him. He waited outside the door a while listening as the child's sobs grew louder. Dick then went to his own room and cried his eyes out until he fell asleep.

"Come on! Tim! Damian! Get out of bed, it's time to get ready for school!" Dick yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"You know Master Dick, you could go up there instead of shouting." Dick smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Alfred."

Dick watched as two sleepy boys emerged from their bedrooms. Tim saw Damian and as per their usual morning routine raced him to the bathroom. Damian on the other hand wasn't interested in racing. Noticing Drake had gotten there first and slammed the door shut Damian turned and headed down to Grayson.

As Damian descended Dick said; " You know you're supposed to wash up before coming down stairs." Damian told him;

"Drake's in there," And he attached his arms around Dick engulfing him in a hug. On any other occasion Dick would have been surprised by Damian's affection. But he knew the boy was trying to avoid the issue.

"Well, he's out now," Dick stated detaching himself from the child. Damian looked up, hurt. He turned around and went back up the stairs. Dick sighed and went to help with breakfast.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

At breakfast, when Tim played a "game" that Dick internally liked to call "Poke the Bear with stick" Damian didn't fight back. He didn't really care. He just played around with his spoon, occasionally looking up at Dick. But Dick was concentrating on his food. Damian sighed and looked up at the clock. It was time to go. And a moment later, Alfred reminded Dick of that.

Dick brought Tim to the high school and then brought Damian to the Elementary School. Damian, who always sat in the back waited a beat to see if Dick would try and give him a "Goodbye Kiss". But he didn't and sadly, Damian slumped out of the car and into his fourth grade class.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Dick was on his lunch break at the police department when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, This is Ms. West. From Gotham Elementary school. I'm calling about your son, Damian," Dick didn't bother correcting her, in most ways he was like a dad for Damian now anyways.

"Is he in trouble?" Dick asked knowing that was the most likely case.

"No, Damian has been out of it all day. He won't participate in class discussions, he didn't go out for recess and now at lunch he's not eating. He has kept his head on his desk all day. I suspect he is not feeling well and would like it if you would come pick him up. Thanks."

"Okay, bye," Dick said ending the call. He then packed his stuff and told his boss he would need the rest of the day off due to family matters. His boss understood and let Dick leave.

Dick drove up to the school. Damian was already waiting outside with his head down and the hood on his coat on. Without a word he entered the vehicle and did his seat belt up. The drive home was just as quiet.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

"You better go upstairs and get into bed. I'll have Alfred bring you some lunch." Dick said as he hung his coat on a hook. Damian couldn't stand it anymore. He started to cry.

"Grayso- I mean, Dick," The child sobbed. Dick turned around worried that his little bird was alot sicker than he thought.

"Yes Damian?" Damian choked on sobs for a second.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it when I said I hate you! I do love you! I was just mad at you but I didn't mean it!" Dick picked the child up and held him tightly.

"I forgive you Damian. I love you more then you'll ever know! It hurt my feelings when you said you hated me. But Im glad you realized that."

The two cuddled until Damian's sniffling died down. The child pulled back a bit to look at Dick. He spoke up; "Are you going to spank me?" Dick smiled and kissed the boys cheek.

"No, I think that's been enough punishment for us both. But I do remember that a little boy didn't get his cuddles last night," Damian blushed and then set his head on Dick's shoulder. "Should we watch a movie together in the den?" Damian nodded. Everything was back to normal at the Manor.


End file.
